


life's not a game of solitaire - жизнь - не карточный пасьянс

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Fluff, Item Shop AU, M/M, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, shopkeeper!sorcerer!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Популярность "Универсального магазина Хедвиг" растёт, и Гарри с удивлением понимает, что ему нужна помощь. Он надеется, что наём Колина Криви решит все его проблемы.





	life's not a game of solitaire - жизнь - не карточный пасьянс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [life's not a game of solitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658148) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Пятый фанфик серии "this ain't no fairytale".
> 
> Recettear!AU, в какой-то степени кроссовер с этой игрой.  
> Гарри - хозяин магазина и волшебник. Том - авантюрист.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета и гамма - _Nimfadora_ .  
> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic119698&ref=user158296

" _Мне не хватает времени_ ", — понял Гарри, заметив, что проект, над которым он работал, уже неделю лежит нетронутым в углу.  
Ему нужно спланировать поход в подземелье. Ему нужно идти в ногу с рынком. Ему нужно создавать новое, чтобы "Хедвиг" был интересным и поддерживал свой уровень. Кроме того, ему нужно время на отдых, потому что Гарри не для того оставил жизнь авантюриста, чтобы снова попасть в такую же ситуацию. Ему просто нужно время, или он не успеет сделать все дела за день.  
Что ему действительно нужно, так это _помощь_.  
Поэтому на следующий день Гарри вешает надпись "ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ПОМОЩНИК" в углу витрины магазина и надеется, что к нему не придёт никто подозрительный или пьющий, и на самом деле ему хочется, чтобы помощник не был авантюристом. Ему уже вполне достаточно Тома.  
Он надеется, что это сработает. Одно дело — открыть магазин, а руководить сотрудниками — совсем другое.

* * *

Спаситель появляется через три дня. Он немного... молод, но нищим выбирать не приходится. К тому же Гарри не думает, что имеет право как-то высказываться по поводу его возраста. Технически он и сам начал работать до того возраста, который общество считает приемлемым для этого.  
— Привет, я — Колин Криви, и я видел объявление, вы ведь хотите нанять кассира? У меня нет опыта, но я готов учиться. Я работал за прилавком у папы, продавал молоко, несколько раз на каникулах, и помогал ему с коровами на ферме. Я знаю, что у вас не ферма, но...  
Итак, парень немного болтлив, но это не проблема. Гарри мог работать с ним; он считал, что лучше болтливый, чем своевольный.  
Гарри поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он. Колин был не низким, а долговязым, со слишком тонкими руками и в просторной одежде, которой пытался что-то скрыть.  
— Шестнадцать, сэр, — быстро ответил мальчик. Он стоял, ожидая мнения Гарри, максимально похоже изображая идеального подростка. У него были не идеальные манеры — он всё ещё нервно ёрзал, — но Гарри это не заботило. Колин показался ему достаточно приятным.  
В любом случае, он считал, что шестнадцать — лучше, чем тринадцать.  
Гарри кивнул:  
— Давай попробуем. Для начала: зарплата будет тринадцать сиклей в час, если тебя это устраивает.  
Глаза Колина загорелись от его согласия:  
— О, да! Конечно! Спасибо, сэр! Я не подведу вас! Па будет так счастлив...  
Гарри снова поднял руку, и Колин замолчал. Он был немного удивлён, почувствовав свое могущество таким необычным способом.  
— Я понял, помедленнее, — сказал он, пытаясь быть мягким. — Ты получишь деньги за действия, а не слова. Если сделаешь работу хорошо, то и вознаграждение будет хорошим. Приходи завтра в семь утра, если готов начать.  
Колин пристально уставился на него, ребяческое выражение на лице было почти не заметно. В его взгляде всё ещё было немного удивления, немного осторожности и немного рвения. А потом он улыбнулся.  
— Да, сэр!  
Мысли Гарри перешли к изолирующему камню. Это будет проверкой и для него.

* * *

Колин пришёл на десять минут раньше, но Гарри не дал ему времени для размышлений — стучаться или подождать. Он открыл дверь, чтобы впустить Колина, и снова закрыл её. Сегодня "Хедвиг" должен был открыться в восемь.  
Он наблюдал, как мальчик вертит головой, пытаясь осмотреть всё вокруг сейчас, пока в магазине ещё нет покупателей. Сейчас здесь тихо и всё выглядит совершенно иначе, чем когда дверь открыта, а покупатели приходят и уходят.  
— Ты не был моим покупателем, — в конце концов произнёс Гарри.  
Колин мгновенно повернулся к нему.  
— О, нет, я не... Это... Это ничего?  
— Всё в полном порядке, — подтвердил он, — но тебе придётся познакомиться со схемой раскладки товара. Я покажу тебе.  
Гарри подвёл Колина к прилавку.  
— Вот здесь ты будешь продавать товар. Первая неделя будет тренировочной, так что я буду здесь.  
Колин Кивнул, и Гарри продолжил:  
— Большинство покупателей и сами знают, что хотят купить. Тебе или надо показать им, где лежит товар, и продать его, или объяснить, что у нас его нет в продаже. Теперь о ценах — за одни товары можно торговаться, а за другие — нет. Например, стандартные зелья продаются по постоянной цене. Это справедливо. Продажа большинства других товаров, таких как снаряжение или книги, похожа на игру.  
— Но откуда я узнаю, за сколько можно продать товар? — спросил Колин.  
— Существует определённый уровень цен, — ответил Гарри. — Ты не запомнишь всё сразу, но это нормально. Сам всё увидишь, когда магазин откроется. Иногда люди приходят, чтобы продать свой товар, и чаще всего мы его покупаем. С ними всегда можно торговаться. Я покажу тебе, как это делается, когда придёт один из них.  
Он немного помолчал, давая Колину время для того, чтобы задать вопросы, но их не было. Гарри кивнул и продолжил объяснять:  
— Также иногда авантюристы просят что-то оценить. Оценка частей тела монстров или неизвестной экипировки стоит десять кнатов за предмет. Можешь просто оставить их мне. Когда неделя закончится, я дам тебе что-нибудь, чем меня можно будет позвать.  
Гарри осмотрел магазин. Вроде бы было что-то ещё... _О_.  
— Это регистратор. Большинство людей не приносят на продажу очень дорогие товары утром, так что здесь должно быть достаточно денег для сделок — сумма обновляется каждый день. Если не хватит, то позови меня. Все сделки нужно записывать, как того требует закон, но не волнуйся об этом — я нанял волшебника, который установил здесь магическую систему. А ещё у нас есть сигнализация на двери и другие меры безопасности, так что не беспокойся об ограблении.  
— А регистратор тоже волшебный? — спросил Колин. Он оживился при упоминании магии, хотя в нём самом её не было.  
Гарри немного помолчал, затем ответил:  
— Нет, он совершенно обыкновенный. Пока мне для подобного не хватает денег. Сигнализация опустошила мои карманы. Но безопасность — на первом месте.  
Колин согласно кивнул.  
— Волшебники и впрямь много берут за свои услуги. А любой уважаемый волшебник просит целое состояние. И даже если они не выполнят услугу, вы всё равно должны будете заплатить!  
— К сожалению, такова жизнь, — сказал Гарри, вздохнув. — Ведь магия очень эффективна. А ты не хотел бы нанять мошенника. Я думаю, каждый получает то, за что платит.  
Колин пожал плечами и тихо пробормотал:  
— Не всегда.  
Гарри притворился, что не заметил его слов.  
— Что ж, — начал он, хлопнув в ладоши, — давай я покажу тебе, где что лежит. А к тому времени, когда мы закончим, как раз пора будет открываться...

* * *

Для первого дня Колин хорошо справлялся. Гарри удивлялся его сообразительности — он замечал все мелочи, которые видел, и впитывал знания как губка. К концу смены он уже помнил все цены на зелья и то, какие скидки предоставляются оптовым покупателям.  
На второй день Гарри заметил кое-что важное. Колин учился визуально. Физическая работа с товарами была более полезной, чем небольшое описание товара, поэтому Гарри приспособился и сделал шпаргалку для своего нового работника. Он составил список товаров, которые обычно были на складе (с изображениями), их базовыми ценами и цветной строкой, в которой указывался процент торга.  
(Благодаря магии список — полная бессмыслица для любого, кроме Колина и самого Гарри. Не стоит кому-то знать рецепт его успеха, верно?)  
А ещё у парня хороший глаз. Он замечал недостатки товара ещё до того, как продавец закончит его расхваливать, что давало ему преимущество. Гарри был совсем не против этого. Несмотря на то, каким наивным Колин показался ему в начале, у него был потенциал.  
На третий день в магазин пришли женщина с дочкой. Они улыбнулись и помахали Гарри, а Гарри помахал в ответ. Гарри оставил их, пока они выбирали покупки, и поприветствовал вслух, только когда они подошли к прилавку.  
— Доброе утро, — сказала женщина.  
Гарри улыбнулся ей.  
— Рад снова приветствовать вас. Вы нашли всё, что хотели?  
— Да, всё замечательно. О, кто это? — она посмотрела на Колина. — Кажется, я тебя знаю... О, точно! Ты же тот художник, да?  
Гарри с интересом наблюдал за Колином — он побледнел и начал заикаться:  
— Ах, ну... Нет, вы, должно быть...  
Женщина, слава богу, ничего не заметила. Она по-матерински улыбнулась и мягко спросила:  
— Как поживает твой брат?  
— У него... — Колин вымученно улыбнулся в ответ, — всё... хорошо. Да, он в полном порядке. Он, хм, передавал вам привет.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ему стало лучше... Такой милый мальчик. Ты больше не продаешь картины?  
— Он — новый продавец в "Хедвиг", — сказал Гарри.  
— Чудесно! — ответила женщина и снова вернула своё внимание к новому продавцу. — Сколько с меня?  
Она выглядела настолько счастливой за Колина, что он даже не заметил, _как самостоятельно завершил продажу_.  
Гарри задался вопросом, должен ли он выяснить больше об этом или нет. А решив не делать этого, задумался, насколько правильным был его выбор.

* * *

Конечно, рано или поздно Колин должен был столкнуться с Томом.  
Гарри иногда забывал, каким пугающим может быть Том. Обычно он выглядел обманчиво милым. Не говоря уже о том, что он — друг Гарри. Друг, который никогда не забывал о том, кто именно спас ему жизнь (независимо от того, что сам Гарри думал по этому поводу). Он никогда не смотрел так, даже в тех случаях, когда Гарри глупо паниковал из-за ингредиентов.  
Ладно, хорошо — Том очень редко смотрел на кого-то так же, как на бедного продавца Гарри за работой.  
Гарри ободряюще похлопал Колина по плечу. Это совсем не помогло, парень вздрогнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Гарри, выглядя словно рыба, лежащая на разделочной доске. " _Помоги мне_ , — говорил этот взгляд. — _Я не хочу умереть таким молодым_ ".  
— Привет, Том, — сказал Гарри вместо этого. — Мог бы ты не пугать моего нового работника? Спасибо.  
И это тоже не сработало.  
— Нового работника? — протянул Том, продолжая смотреть на Колина. _Бедный парень_.  
— Он ещё учится, — сказал Гарри. Том никак не отреагировал, поэтому Гарри вышел из-за прилавка, встал прямо перед ним, сложил руки на груди и недовольно спросил: — Проблемы?  
Том наконец-то перестал. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри, прежде чем ответить:  
— Конечно, нет, мой дорогой.  
Совершенно очевидно, что это была ложь, ведь Том даже не улыбался, но Гарри не возражал, ведь он не хотел, чтобы друг менялся. Вместо этого он попытался игнорировать прозвище и размышлял, с каких пор его жизнь стала вот такой.  
Гарри опустил руки.  
— Это — Колин Криви, — сказал он. — Будь милым. Пожалуйста.  
— Я всегда милый, — заявил Том. Он наконец-то улыбался — улыбался Гарри, конечно же. — И чтобы доказать это, я сегодня накормлю тебя ужином.  
— Это не докажет _ничего_.  
— Конечно же, докажет, — сказал Том. Он похлопал Гарри по голове, словно глупого ребёнка. — Сегодня была распродажа выпечки перед Гильдией Авантюристов. Я подумал, что тебе понравится.  
Гарри моргнул.  
— О, спасибо, — сказал он и взял протянутый мешочек со сладостями. — Но это не оправдывает твою грубость.  
— Конечно, нет, я просто хотел тебя порадовать.  
Это... подозрительно, очень подозрительно. Гарри пристально посмотрел на него, пытаясь разглядеть, не проявятся ли настоящие эмоции под давлением, но Том или был потрясающим актёром в прошлом, или же является тайным големом, потому что он даже не шевельнулся. Так что Гарри выбрал самый безопасный вариант — посчитать это за добродушный сарказм.  
Гарри подумал, что Том очень похож на акулу. Если он почувствует кровь, то будет безжалостно преследовать добычу, продолжая улыбаться. Поэтому Гарри не может позволить Тому почувствовать свою слабость, иначе он будет дразнить его до смерти.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, надеясь, что в его голосе не меньше сарказма, чем было у Тома. Подняв мешочек со сладостями, он спросил: — Их ведь можно есть?  
Вместо ответа Том достал из сумки печенье и откусил от него кусочек. После этого он поднёс оставшуюся часть печенья ко рту Гарри.  
И он не удержался. Это приятное и сладкое овсяное печенье с изюмом, и, Мерлин, благослови Тома. А ещё благослови нежное печенье. Как кто-то мог не наслаждаться этим хрустящим, словно поджаренное куриное крылышко, печеньем, не укладывалось в его голове. Или вступай в команду нежного печенья, или уходи.  
— Боже, — в конце концов сказал он. — Это потрясающе. Так кто устраивал распродажу выпечки перед Гильдией Авантюристов?..  
Том не ответил. Вместо этого он улыбнулся, словно кот, объевшийся сметаны и собирающийся заслуженно вздремнуть, а затем сказал:  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Увидимся позже, Гарри.  
— О, пока. Ещё раз спасибо!  
Уже повернувшийся спиной Том махнул ему на прощанье.  
Гарри посмотрел ему вслед, а затем пожал плечами. Он сможет спросить Тома позже.  
— Хочешь одно? — спросил он, предлагая печенье Колину.  
Колин взял печенье, одновременно озадаченный и напуганный. Гарри понадеялся, что печенье поможет ему успокоиться.  
— К-кто это был? — спросил Колин.  
— Всего лишь Том, — ответил Гарри. — Он — авантюрист... Авантюрист, спускающийся в подземелья для нашего магазина. Ты будешь встречаться с ним довольно часто...  
Парень был напуган. Гарри вздохнул.  
— Не волнуйся. Он просто... хм. Том только лает, но не кусает, да, вот и всё. Он никогда серьёзно не навредит тебе, иначе я выкину его из магазина.  
Колин был уверен только в том, что последняя часть предложения — правда. И это хорошо, ведь эта часть действительно важна.  
Колин сглотнул, а после кивнул.  
— Он — покупатель, сэр? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Иногда. Обычно он берёт зелья, так что тебе не нужно будет торговаться.  
Колин вздохнул с отчётливым облегчением. Гарри на это только посмеялся.  
— Взгляни на это с такой стороны: хуже покупателя, чем Том, ты никогда не встретишь. Все остальные? Словно сравнивать щенков с волком. Если ты выдержишь Тома, то сможешь работать и со всеми остальными.  
Колин, наполовину съевший своё печенье, решительно закивал.  
— Так значит, это была проверка? Замечательно! Я понимаю, сэр, спасибо за урок. Я вас не подведу!  
Что ж, Гарри подумал, что полезнее будет не развеивать это небольшое заблуждение, и сдержал мысленный смех...  
" _Всё будет хорошо_ ", — решил он и недовольно поморщился от этой мысли. Гарри вовсе не был суеверным, но каждый раз, когда он приходил к этой мысли, всё шло не хорошо. На самом деле, всё шло наперекосяк, но...  
Гарри посмотрел на Колина, старательно изучающего шпаргалку в ожидании следующего клиента.  
" _Всё будет хорошо_ ", — повторил он, на этот раз уверенно.


End file.
